


Aus dem Kreis

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Während Chico im Dorf bleibt, reiten die anderen beiden überlebenden Revolverhelden wieder in die Staaten zurück. Chris hat mit einigen Dämonen zu kämpfen. Mit Vin reden will er nicht. (Chris' POV)





	Aus dem Kreis

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nachdem ich mich Ende letzten Jahres mit einer ersten längeren Geschichte zu diesem Western "warmgelaufen" habe, folgt hier nun eine weitere, diesmal mit noch mehr Fokus auf Chris und Vin :) Eine Episode nach dem Abspann. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

In den ersten Tagen denke ich oft an die zurückgelassenen Pferde. Golden Boy ist nicht unter ihnen, er wurde kurz vor Harry erschossen. Natürlich hat Chico sein Pferd behalten. Und die anderen drei? Die Bauern kümmern sich bestimmt gut um sie. Auch um die Pferde der Räuber. Ein paar mehr können nicht schaden, zum Reiten oder zum Verkauf. Sie bleiben also im Dorf. Vin und ich sehen nicht jeden Tag aufs Neue die leeren Sättel. So ist es leichter für uns. Vielleicht. Ob Iron sie vermisst? Nun, sagen kann er es mir wohl kaum. 

Mag sein, dass ich in Gedanken so viel bei ihnen bin, um nicht an meine Freunde denken zu müssen.

Nach den Wochen im Dorf, mit warmem Bett und Dach über dem Kopf, ist es zunächst ungewohnt, wieder draußen zu schlafen. Die Nachtluft im Gesicht, das Knistern des Feuers, der harte Boden unter mir … Eigentlich sollte das dabei helfen, Abstand zum Geschehenen zu schaffen. Es ist hier nicht wie dort, auch räumlich entfernen wir uns immer mehr, die ganze Geschichte liegt hinter uns. Das sollte helfen. Tut es aber nicht. Denn auch, als wir noch sieben waren, haben wir so viele Nächte unter freiem Himmel verbracht. Vielleicht genau hier, wo wir gerade lagern. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Und ich erinnere mich. 

_Wieder hatte ich Harry zu verstehen gegeben, dass es im Dorf nichts zu holen geben würde. Aber er schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und betrachtete die karge mexikanische Landschaft, als würde er erwarten, dass irgendwo dort die größten Schätze schlummerten._  
Ich spüre Harry in meinen Armen. 

_Britt war der vielleicht Schweigsamste von uns. Er zog sich gerne zurück, wollte viel alleine sein. Trotzdem wurde ich mehr als ein Mal Zeuge, wie er sich von Chico breitschlagen ließ, mit ihm an der Haltung seiner Waffe und an seiner Schnelligkeit zu arbeiten._   
Ich sehe Britt am Boden liegen, alles Leben aus ihm gewichen. 

_Dass ich Lee mitgenommen hatte, war bei Vin nicht gerade auf Zustimmung gestoßen. Das wusste ich. Doch er kannte ihn eben nicht von früher. Lee war ein guter Schütze. Und selbst wenn sich etwas bei ihm … verändert hatte: Ich konnte sehen, dass er es brauchte, mit uns zu kommen._  
Ich kann den Blick nicht von Lee wenden, wie er reglos an der Hauswand sitzt. 

_„Gestern noch musste ich Holz hacken, um was in den Magen zu bekommen. Heute bin ich dank 20 Dollar ein reicher Mann und bekomme bald Essen für lau.” Bernardo grinste. „Ja, und dazu eine Menge Räuber!” Chicos Augen funkelten abenteuerlustig._  
Ich muss mich daran erinnern, zu atmen, während ich Bernardo daliegen sehe, umringt von „seinen” Kindern. 

***

Mit Vin rede ich nicht viel in diesen ersten Tagen. Er lässt mich unerwartet lange brüten. Er wird wissen, was mich beschäftigt, da mache ich mir nichts vor. Und sollte er ähnlich fühlen, wovon ich stark ausgehe, würde ich mit einem Gespräch darüber nur Wunden aufreißen. Oder aber … er ist in dieser Hinsicht anders als ich. Weiter. Denn nach dem, was er nach Calveras Hinterhalt gesagt hat … Es könnte sein. Und in dem Fall wäre jedes Wort von mir verschwendet. 

Deshalb weiche ich aus, wann immer ich den Eindruck gewinne, dass er über das Geschehene sprechen will. Vielleicht kann ich so bis zur Stadt ausharren, wo wir, einem stillschweigenden Übereinkommen zufolge, auseinandergehen werden. Männer wie wir haben niemanden auf Dauer um sich. Als ich daran denke, geht es mir nur noch schlechter. Aber ich habe nicht zum ersten Mal Freunde tot gesehen. Und ich werde nicht zum ersten Mal alleine sein. Ich werde damit klarkommen. Mit ein bisschen Zeit, nur für mich. 

Dann, eines Nachts, bröckelt auch diese Mauer. 

„Chris?” 

„Ja?” Ich blicke widerstrebend vom Feuer auf. Ich mag es, das Spiel der Flammen zu beobachten, und wie meine Augen davon nach einer Weile müde werden. Mir ist überhaupt nicht nach Reden. 

„Willst du das wirklich mit dir selbst ausmachen?” Mein Freund wirkt eher nachdenklich als vorwurfsvoll. 

„Denke schon.” Ich habe ja nicht wirklich eine Wahl. 

„Warum? Komm, erklär es mir.” 

„Weil ich mich im Kreis drehe”, entfährt es mir. „Wie ein Hund, der seinem verdammten Schwanz nachjagt. Und ich will nicht drüber sprechen. Nicht mit dir.” 

Irgendwo in der Ferne lacht ein Kojote. 

„Das meinst du nicht ernst.” Er klingt erschüttert. 

„Doch. Sonst hätte ich es kaum gesagt.” Ich will nicht grob sein, es ist einfach eine Tatsache. 

Halb erwarte ich, dass er weiter nachbohrt. Er gehört nicht zu denen, die so leicht lockerlassen, das habe ich spätestens im Dorf gelernt. Aber er schweigt. 

***

Während wir am nächsten Tag weiterreiten, bin ich immer wieder kurz davor, etwas dazu zu sagen. Wir haben an keiner guten Stelle aufgehört. Vin soll nicht denken, dass es damit erledigt ist. Es soll nichts zwischen uns stehen. Allerdings ist es auch nichts, was man mal eben vom Sattel aus bespricht. Es braucht schon etwas Ruhe. Deswegen warte ich unsere nächste Rast ab. 

Wir halten an einem nicht unbekannten Bach. Fast kann ich Chico vor mir sehen, wie er uns mit einem selbstgefangenen Festmahl ködert, wir absitzen und die Fische zusammen verspeisen. Selten hat etwas so gut geschmeckt. 

Die Pferde freuen sich über das kühle Nass, und auch wir trinken ausgiebig und nutzen die Gelegenheit, um uns zu waschen. 

„Jetzt ein paar gebratene Fische, das wäre was”, sinniert mein Freund hinterher, als wir im Gras sitzen, an einen Baum gelehnt. 

„Tun's auch Tortillas und danach eine Zigarre?” 

Er lächelt schief und nickt. 

Nach dem Essen hole ich zwei Zigarren aus meiner Tasche. Ich rauche eine an und gebe sie ihm. Als auch meine glimmt, nehme ich einen Zug und genieße einen Moment lang den vertrauten Geschmack. Dann nehme ich mich zusammen. 

„Weißt du, wegen gestern … Ich wollte dich einfach nicht damit behelligen. Wir sind beide keine Anfänger, was diese Art zu leben angeht, aber du … hast mein Problem nicht. Jedenfalls nicht mehr.” Ich versuche, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Vin blickt mich abwartend an. 

„Dass du dich um andere sorgst, dich auf sie einlässt. Meinst du das?”, hilft er mir behutsam weiter, als ich innehalte. Ich nicke nur. „Und jetzt kommt es wieder, weil sie … tot sind?” 

„Ja. Aber das ist nicht alles.” Es ist nicht leicht, meine Gefühle zu ordnen. Ich halte mich gerade noch davon ab, wie ein Kind an den Grashalmen neben mir herumzuzupfen. „Ich habe sie auch mitgezogen, als ich zurück ins Dorf ritt.”   
Noch bringe ich es nicht über mich, ihre Namen zu nennen, und ich rechne es meinem Gefährten hoch an, dass auch er es nicht tut. 

„Du weißt, dass sich jeder von ihnen, so wie du und ich, selbst dafür entschieden hat.” 

In mir bricht das Bedürfnis auf, mich zu erklären.   
„Es war irgendwie … unvermeidlich. Dass ich das Ganze nicht einfach hinschmeißen konnte. Nicht mit Leuten wie ihnen. Die Bauern, sie haben ...” 

„ … eine eigene Art von Mut, ja.” Vin nickt, und ich kann nur erahnen, was er dort – neben dem Kampf am Ende – noch erlebt haben mag, um auch so zu denken. 

„Außerdem war ich selbstsüchtig”, fahre ich fort. „Ich wollte ihnen nicht nur helfen, weil sie es brauchten – so verzweifelt brauchten, wie niemand zuvor. Ich wollte dadurch auch etwas wirklich Gutes, Nützliches tun. Allein, um endlich wieder zu spüren, dass mein Dasein, wie es nun einmal ist, noch einen Sinn hat.” 

„Die Welt verändert sich”, bemerkt mein Freund dazu. „Je zivilisierter sie wird, umso weniger gibt es von uns.” 

Dieses Thema will ich lieber nicht weiter vertiefen. Wir gehören eben nicht zu denen, die sich dort einfügen, sich irgendwo niederlassen, sich etwas aufbauen. Selbst wenn wir es wollten, zu spät ist zu spät. Zumal ich bei _zivilisiert_ an einen gewissen Indianer denken muss, dem laut diesen neuen Normen nicht einmal das einfachste Begräbnis zugestanden hätte. Ich will nicht Teil einer solchen Gesellschaft sein. 

„Jedenfalls: Du siehst, was ich mit dem Kreis meinte”, schließe ich. „Im Dorf hast du noch betont, wie wichtig es ist, abzustumpfen. Ich aber lasse Menschen und deren Schicksal noch immer an mich heran.” 

„Das tue ich doch auch.” Vin scheint verwundert. „Wenn ich dir einen Rat gebe, heißt das nicht, dass ich selbst immer danach handeln kann. Ich wollte dir einfach helfen. Bei der Arbeit, die wir machen, ist es ohne einen gewissen Abstand oft schwer. Das weißt du natürlich. Nur manchmal ist es gut, es wieder zu hören.”

„Wie eine Lebensregel, der man nicht immer folgen kann.” 

„Genau das. Und ich bin auch nicht viel besser als du, wenn du so willst. Ich habe diesen letzten Job vor allem angenommen, um nicht bei einer geregelten Arbeit in der Stadt zu versauern. Aber dann habe ich die Bauern zu schätzen gelernt und wollte sie wirklich von Calveras Bande befreien – mit euch allen.” 

Wie einfach es auf einmal ist. Nur zu sehen, dass ich falsch lag und dass wir beide uns wieder und doch so ähneln. Ich muss lächeln. 

„Und was … sie betrifft”, fügt er hinzu, „Du kanntest sie so lange, und wen du noch nicht genug kanntest, hast du während dieser Wochen richtig kennengelernt. Natürlich tut es da weh. Mir auch.” 

Ich sage eine Weile nichts dazu, danke ihm nur stumm. Als ich wieder aufblicke, merke ich, dass mich mein Freund ungewohnt eindringlich mustert. Und als er dann spricht, verstehe ich genau, was er meint.   
„Manchmal spielt die Zeit aber keine Rolle. Dann passiert es einfach.” 

„Wie mit uns.” 

„Ja. Wie mit uns.”


End file.
